Ethan (game)
Ethan, formerly , is the protagonist of the Gold, Silver, HeartGold and SoulSilver games and a character of the Adventures manga, having appeared in the Gold, Silver & Crystal arc, the Emerald arc, and most recently as 16 in the HeartGold & SoulSilver arc. Appearance Gold and Silver In the games Gold, Silver, and Crystal, Ethan wears a red and white hoodie with Poké Ball holster on the right side, over a black shirt. He wears red, white, black, and yellow sneakers, yellow socks, a yellow/gold and black backwards hat, and black and yellow shorts. He wears his PokéGear on his left sleeve, and carries a bulky backpack to carry his items. HeartGold and SoulSilver Ethan has black hair and pale skin. He wears a red hoodie, black shorts, gray and red sneakers (with no socks), a gray backpack, a yellow and black backwards cap. Personality He is very quiet as most pokemon protagonist almost never speaks and is the outlet of the player whatever they want him to be. Biography Games Gold, Silver and Crystal Ethan is a young trainer from the Johto region, who sets out to prove himself three years after Red became the Pokémon League Champion. Ethan is the male protagonist in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Pokémon Crystal and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Ethan's journey as a Pokémon trainer begins when Professor Elm asks him to run an errand for Mr. Pokémon, who lives north of Cherrygrove City. Because he may encounter dangerous wild Pokémon along the way, Elm gives him a choice between three Pokémon to protect him: Cyndaquil, Totodile or Chikorita. Ethan meets another boy his age watching Elm's Lab from outside. When he tries to talk to him the boy abruptly shoves him away. The boy, Silver, will become Ethan's rival, analogous to Blue in Generation I. Ethan continues onward and finally meets Mr. Pokémon and completes his errand. While there he meets Professor Oak who, upon realizing Ethan's bond with his new Pokémon, gives him a Pokédex. On his way back home, Ethan again meets Silver, who has stolen one of Elm's remaining Pokémon. After defeating/being defeated by the boy in battle, he learns his name and relays it to the police in New Bark Town. Professor Elm allows Ethan to keep the Pokémon he chose earlier, and encourages him to compete in the Johto League. From there Ethan begins on a Pokémon journey in the Johto region, facing off against its eight Gym Leaders, defeating and disbanding the newly reformed Team Rocket, and becoming League Champion by defeating the Elite Four and its previous Champion, Lance at the Indigo Plateau. Along the way he also teaches Silver to respect Pokémon as living creatures and not just as tools for battle. After being declared the League Champion, Ethan then takes a short trip on a ship, the S.S. Aqua, from Olivine City to Vermilion City in Kanto. Journeying across that region, he battles against its own set of eight Gym Leaders, including two new faces, Janine, who replaced her father Koga on his promotion to the Elite Four, and Blue, who was formerly League Champion himself, and replaced Giovanni after the latter fled. Upon getting permission from Professor Oak in Pallet Town, Ethan heads for Mt. Silver via Route 28. His journey comes to a close when he finally faces the legendary trainer Red deep in Mt. Silver's cave, who had been training there since shortly after he became League Champion three years prior. HeartGold and SoulSilver In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Version Ethan once again appears as the protagonist. Masters Manga Adventures In the Pokémon Adventures manga, his name is based on his original game's he appears in. Gold is immature and mischievous, and likes playing billiards, but sometimes he may use his Pokémon to cheat. He often listens to the radio because of his idol, DJ Mary from the Goldenrod Radio Station. He usually wears a pair of goggles and travels on a scooter. Instead of throwing or kicking his Poké Balls, he uses a billiard cue to shoot them out. Gold's hobbies include gambling, skateboarding, and trying foods from different cities. Professor Oak noted that while Red had some odd habits, Gold is much more immature and mischievous. Prof. Oak stated that Gold's special skill is Pokémon-hatching and is known as the "Breeder". He has the ability to draw out the largest potential of a baby Pokémon, having lived with Pokémon his whole life. Two examples of this are Togebo and Pibu. HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Main Series A character based on Ethan appears in the spin-off, Pokémon Chronicles, but is named as Jimmy (Kenta). In the anime, Jimmy is a traveling Pokémon trainer from New Bark Town in the Johto region. He received his first Pokémon, a Cyndaquil from Professor Elm. From then on, Jimmy set out on his journey becoming a Pokémon trainer, traveling the World of Pokémon, competing in many challenges, and catching newer Pokémon along the way. Jimmy is portrayed as a gutsy yet impulsive trainer, charging recklessly into situations without forethought. As such, his offensive battle style mimics this behavior, as his Pokémon are trained to withstand attacks than evade them while fighting, preferring to face an opponent head-on. His primary goal is to become a strong Pokémon trainer, and ultimately rise to Pokémon Master. Jimmy became very determined and dedicated to winning many battles with his team and made a promise to them that they would travel and win every competition together. Of all his Pokémon, Typhlosion is Jimmy's most trusted and closest companion. Since the beginning of their journey, the two have since faced many challenges and obstacles together. After suffering a humiliating loss to Silver, Jimmy's rival, Jimmy and Cyndaquil worked hard on their progress and soon Cyndaquil evolved, and later became the strong Typhlosion. Jimmy has shown that not only is he a great trainer, but his bond with his Pokémon runs very deeply and they will all do whatever it takes to get things done. Jimmy's notable trait is his signature catchphrase "You rock, you rule!", a quote repeatedly expressed to his Pokémon with a thumbs-up victory pose after winning a battle. In the Japanese version, he uses the phrase "Okay! Perfect!". He has a noticeable crush on Marina, though refuses to admit it out loud. Both he and Marina participated in the Silver Conference a full year ahead of Vincent. It is presumed he is now traveling in Kanto. Movie Series Ethan made his cameo appearence in the beginning of the movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions, battling against Ash with his Donphan. Generations Sprites Pokémon Games HG/SS Catch Tutor Trivia * In Gold, Silver and Crystal his default name was Gold, it was later changed to Ethan in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * Gold begins his journey at around 10 years of age. In the official timeline, Gen II parallels Gen IV, and takes place three years after Gen I /Gen III/ORAS. Since Red is around the ages of 21-31 as of Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, that would make Gold around 18-28 years of age by the same time period. Gallery Gold 1.png|Gold in Gold and Silver Gold 2.png|Gold in Crystal 1339608137063.jpg|Gold in the Alpha Ruins Arceus in Sinjoh Ruins.png|Ethan and Lyra at the Sinnoh Ruins with Arceus, preparing to catch the egg. Ethan opening.png|Ethan in HGSS opening Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from Johto